


Wonder

by rekabel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeno thinks too much basically, M/M, Romance, kind of angsty i guess?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekabel/pseuds/rekabel
Summary: Jeno thinks about his parents reaction if they knew he was in love with his best friend





	Wonder

 Jeno remained seated in one of the dining room chairs as he watched his parents and best friend clean up. He watched as Jaemin laughed and talked with his father, and his mind started to wander.

He wondered what his father would say, if he knew what his son did with his best friend. He wondered what his father would say if he saw Jeno asleep with his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, and an arm around his waist just the night before.

He wondered if his father would still laugh with Jaemin if he knew there where hickeys skillfully hidden by makeup on his neck, because Jeno would take out his pent up frustration on Jaemin’s lips, neck, collarbones.

He wondered what his father would think if he saw the first time Jeno had pulled Jaemin’s shirt over his head and kissed him deeply. He wondered what his father would think if he saw the way Jaemin’s hands had tangled in Jeno’s hair

Jeno wondered how his mother would regard him if he knew that Jeno pulled Jaemin into a shielded corner before, after and sometimes during halftime of his basketball games.

He wondered if his mother had noticed the way Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other. Or the way Jeno would put his hand on his best friend’s thigh, or the way Jaemin leaned into his best friend when they spoke to each other

He wondered if his mother would treat him differently if he knew that he held Jaemin’s hand when they were alone. He wondered if he would be treated differently if his mother knew that sometimes Jaemin didn’t even wait until they were alone to press a kiss to Jeno’s cheek

He wondered how his mother would react if she saw Jaemin sitting in Jeno’s lap with Jeno’s chin resting on his shoulder.

Jeno wondered if he would still be allowed to be around his best friend if they knew that Jeno was in love.

He wondered if he and Jaemin really could be anything other than best friends

After everything had been cleaned up and put back in its place, Jaemin looked over and smiled at Jeno. Jeno got up from where he was sitting and led his best friend back to the solitude of his room

What Jeno didn’t have to wonder, was if Jaemin loved him too


End file.
